Shogo Hara
Shogo trained like most boys in his District but only because he was forced by his mother. His mother wanted him and his elder brother, Shinji, to grow up strong and enter the Games. When he was fifteen, his mother and Shinji perished in a house fire that Shogo himself only narrowly escaped. Shogo, shaken, still continued to train until his girlfriend, Moana, announced her pregnancy. Sadly, tragedy struck again for Shogo when Moana died in childbirth, her pelvis too small to deliver the child. Not having the money or his District even having skilled enough doctors, Shogo knew it was either both of them or one. That night, with Moana's consent, he cut his son, Kanu, free from his girlfriend, killing her in the process. Determined not to let the past get to him, Shogo never trained again, raising his son and making the most of every day. On the year of the 30th Hunger Games, Kanu asked his father why people were frightened during the reaping. Shogo told a white lie to his son, telling him that every year, children from the District would audition for a movie, the names called out or the people who volunteered got to be in the movie. However, when Shogo's name was called out, no one volunteered for him. The chosen volunteer was nowhere to be found. Games After he was, Kanu came to say goodbye to him. He Gave Shogo his token, a fishing spear but Shogo turned it down, asking for a drawing instead. Kanu agreed to his father's request and drew a quick picture of both of them holding hands and smiling on a beach. He labeled the short one "me" and the tall one "daddy". Shogo tried not to cry in front of Kanu and instead told him that he would be going away to film a new movie and depending on how good he was, he might never come back due to the films he would be asked to star in. Kanu believed him and said he would meet him in The Capitol after the movie was finished. When he met his mentor Jonah Breaker, he asked him to pretend like he was an actor getting ready for a role, not a tribute who was about to go into a death Game. Jonah agreed and played along. He told Shogo that he was going to be the lead star in a movie called Last Man Standing. Even when he met his stylist Rouge, he got them to play along. While he was waiting for the parade to start, he met the volunteer from District One, Hunter Duchben. Hunter spoke to Shogo, informing him that the rest of the Careers didn't want him in saying he was too attached. Shogo wasn't too hurt, though. When Hunter said he didn't like them, Shogo questioned why he was allied with them. Hunter then replied that he didn't think he could survive by himself so Shogo asked him if he wanted to start a secret alliance with him. Hunter agreed. During training, the small boy from ten, Felix, ran up to them asking for an alliance. Shogo expected him as he had asked everyone in the room, even the careers. Felix told them that he had a " trained tribute and a boy who is just reeling in the sponsors". Shogo and Hunter agreed to go meet the other two members. However, when they got there, they were met with Reiner Ludwig from District Seven and Lyte Anderson from District 6, who was sat on Reiner's shoulders. Hunter refused at first, saying that Reiner and Lyte were "a teddy bear and the three-year-old girl who own him". Shogo found it cute, though. Fearing he was losing them, Felix told the two that one of them could be the leader and "you can order be about and I can constantly disappoint you". Hunter was still not convinced so Shogo reminded him that there is safety in numbers and they didn't look like the type to backstab. Hunter then agreed. Just as they were about to go back to training, Peters from District 8 came up to them, slurping her drink. Hunter kissed her hand and asked her to be in the alliance and she agreed. Shogo noticed that Felix liked and pulled Hunter away when he tried to show his room. *WILL ADD MORE* Relationships Stuff Trivia Stuff Category:Tributes